entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Anime Season Preview Winter 2019
700px|center|thumb Das alte Jahr ist noch nicht einmal vorbei, da schneit direkt 2019 mit einer Vielzahlt neuer, vielversprechender Animes zur Tür rein. Neben den heiß erwarteten Fortsetzungen zu Date A Live, Kakeguri und Mob Psycho 100, gibt es auch viele neue Anime-Titel, die wir heute kurz und knackig vorstellen wollen. Perfektes Timing, um die Feiertage zu nutzen und sich die eine oder andere Serie mal genauer anzuschauen, oder? Kaguya-sama: Love is War thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Kaguya-sama: Love is War * Genre: Comedy, Psychological, Romance, School, Seinen * Simulcast: Wakanim * Ausstrahlung ab: 12. Januar 2019 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: A-1 Pictures Miyuki Shirogane gilt als ein Genie, weil er die besten Noten im ganzen Land hat. Er ist der Präsident des angesehenen Schülerrats der Shuchiin Academy und arbeitet mit der schönen und reichen Kaguya Shinomiya, seiner Stellvertreterin, zusammen. Die beiden werden von den Schülern oft als das perfekte Paar angesehen. Und das, obwohl sie in keiner Beziehung sind. Die Wahrheit ist jedoch, dass die beiden nach so viel gemeinsamer Zeit Gefühle für einander entwickelt haben. Allerdings ist keiner bereit, den ersten Schritt zu machen und die Liebe dem anderen zu gestehen, da die Person dann Schwäche zeigen würde. Dies führt dazu, dass die beiden alles mögliche versuchen, um den anderen zu einem Liebesgeständnis zu bringen. Ich habe den Anime aufgrund des vielversprechenden Plots ausgesucht. Der Manga hat auf myanimelist.net auch eine durchschnittliche Bewertung von 8,66, was sehr hoch ist. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das ein sehr lustiger, aber auch schöner Titel werden wird. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass A-1 Pictures, die schon viele erfolgreiche Anime-Umsetzungen gemacht haben, auch dieses mal wieder alles rausholt. The Promised Neverland thumb|right|335 px * Titel: The Promised Neverland * Genre: Sci-Fi, Mystery, Horror, Shounen * Simulcast: Wakanim * Ausstrahlung ab: 11. Januar 2019 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: CloverWorks Im Grace Field House könnte das Leben für die Waisenkinder nicht besser sein! Obwohl sie keine Eltern haben, haben sie zusammen mit den anderen Kindern und einer Art „Mama“, die sich um sie kümmert, eine große, glückliche Familie. Kein Kind wird vernachlässigt. In ihrem täglichen Leben müssen sie strenge Tests absolvieren, aber wenn sie mit diesen fertig sind, dann dürfen sie draußen spielen. Es gibt nur eine Regel, die sie befolgen müssen: Sie dürfen das Waisenhaus nicht verlassen. Doch eines Tages wagen sich die beiden Waisenkinder mit den höchsten Test-Punktzahlen, Emma und Norman, am Tor vorbei und erfahren die schreckliche Realität hinter ihrer gesamten Existenz: Sie werden als Vieh gehalten und ihr Waisenhaus ist eine Farm, auf der Nahrung für ein mysteriöses Dämonenrennen angebaut wird. Die Kinder haben nur wenige Monate Zeit, um einen Plan zu schmieden, der ihr bevorstehendes Schicksal abwendet. Auch The Promised Neverland basiert auf einem sehr erfolgreichen Manga. Der sehr düstere Trailer sieht auch sehr interessant aus und ich bin schon gespannt, was es mit dem Grace Field House auf sich hat. Ich habe auch großes Vertrauen in das Studio CloverWorks, die Teil von A-1 Pcitures waren, da sie aus der letzten Season für den Anime „Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai“ verantwortlich sind, der mein Lieblingsanime aus dem Jahr 2018 ist. Ich kann es also kaum abwarten, den nächsten Titel von CloverWorks zu sehen. The Rising of the Shield Hero thumb|right|335 px * Titel: The Rising of the Shield Hero (Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari) * Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, Seinen * Simulcast: Crunchyroll * Ausstrahlung ab: 9. Januar 2019 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: Kinema Citrus Die Serie folgt dem Otaku Naofumi, der eines Tages das Buch „Traktat der Waffen der vier Heiligen“ liest. Dabei verliert er plötzlich das Bewusstsein und wacht in einer mittelalterlichen Welt wieder auf, in der er einer der vier Helden ist, die die Welt vor bösartigen Monstern aus einer anderen Dimension beschützen soll. Als Waffe erhält er ein Schild, welches kein hohes Ansehen genießt, da man sich damit nur verteidigen kann. Das macht es ihm schwer Gefährten für seine Reise zu finden. Nachdem ihm auch noch seine Ausrüstung geklaut wird, kauft er sich die Sklavin Raphtalia, die zu seiner treuen Gefährtin wird. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich zunächst skeptisch war aufgrund der Handlung. Jedoch ensteht der Anime im Studio Kinema Citrus, die für Titel wie Black Bullet oder Made in Abyss bekannt sind. Außerdem ist die Light Novel-Umsetzung eine von Crunchyroll mitfinanzierte Produktion, die sogar auf Englisch im SimulDub erscheint. Ich hoffe daher, dass Kinema Citrus wie auch bei Made In Abyss einen schönen und mitreißenden Anime produziert. Boogiepop and Others thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Boogiepop and Others (Boogiepop wa Warawanai) * Genre: Action, Fantasy * Simulcast: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Ausstrahlung ab: 4. Januar 2019 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: Madhouse Es gibt eine Legende, die von einem Shinigami erzählt, der Menschen von ihren Schmerzen befreien kann. Dieser „Todesengel“ hat einen Namen - Boogiepop. Und die Legenden sind wahr! Boogiepop gibt es tatsächlich. Als an der Shinyo Academy mehrere weibliche Schüler verschwinden, gehen Polizei und Fakultät davon aus, dass es sich um eine Reihe von Ausreißern handelt. Der Schüler Nagi Kirima weiß es jedoch besser. Ist es Boogiepop oder etwas noch Unheimlicheres im Gange...? Der Anime kommt aus dem Studio Madhouse, welches die Serie bereits im Jahr 2000 umgesetzt hat. Shingo Natsume (One Punch Man) übernahm die Regie der Serie und Tomohiro Suzuki (ebenfalls One Punch Man) schrieb das Drehbuch. Der Anime wird zudem mit einem 60-minütigen Special starten. Ich kann es kaum abwarten, mich in die (zumindestens teilweise) düstere Welt von Boogiepop and Others zu stürzen, der Trailer hat es mir einfach angetan. Wenn ich dann noch weiß, dass Leute von One Punch Man und das Studio Madhouse daran arbeitet, kann ja eigentlich nichts schief gehen. Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka (Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka) * Genre: Drama, Magic, Seinen * Simulcast: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Ausstrahlung ab: 12. Januar 2019 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: LIDENFILMS Nachdem Disas bereits vor drei Jahren Opfer einer Invasion wurde und von fünf magischen Mädchen, die eine mysteriöse übermenschliche Kraft besitzen, gerettet wurde, müssen diese erneut kämpfen. Die jungen Frauen, die mittlerweile in ihren normalen Alltag zurückgekehrt sind, sind gezwungen, jeden Tag um ihr eigenes Überleben zu kämpfen, auch wenn sie vom Schicksal geplagt werden... Bei diesem Titel bin ich ehrlich gesagt etwas skeptisch, da das Studio LIDENFILMS diesen Anime produziert. Das Studio hat schon einige gute und erfolgreiche Anime hervorgebracht, aber auch ein paar, die nicht so gut angekommen sind. Der Trailer verspricht allerdings wieder sehr schöne Animationen und daher hoffe ich, dass die Serie zu den guten Titeln des Studios gehören wird. Domestic Girlfriend thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Domestic Girlfriend (Domestic na Kanojo) * Genre: Drama, Romance, School, Shounen * Simulcast: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Ausstrahlung ab: 12. Januar 2019 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: Diomedea Natsuo Fujii ist in seine Lehrerin Hina verliebt. Natsuo versucht, seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber zu vergessen und lernt ein seltsames Mädchen namens Rui Tachibana kennen. In einer kuriosen Wendung bittet Rui Natsuo, sich mit ihr wegzuschleichen und ihr einen Gefallen zu tun, und zwar: Mit ihm zu schlafen. Sie liebt Natsuo jedoch nicht; Sie will nur aus der Erfahrung lernen. Natsuo glaubt, dass es ihm helfen könnte, Hina zu vergessen, und stimmt zögerlich zu. Nach dieser ungewöhnlichen Begegnung, steht Natsuo nun vor einem neuen Problem. Sein Vater heiratet eine neue Frau, die zwei Stiefschwestern mit in die Ehe bringt. Leider kennt er diese beiden Mädchen nur zu gut... Er findet bald heraus, dass seine neuen Geschwister niemand anderes als Hina und Rui sind. Jetzt lebt Natsuo mit der Lehrerin, die er liebt, und dem Mädchen, mit dem er sein „erstes Mal“ hatte, unter einem Dach, was es für ihn nicht unbedingt einfacher macht. Diesen Anime habe ich ehrlich gesagt nur wegen der interessanten Handlung ausgesucht, die sicherlich zu einigen lustigen Momenten führt. Ich bin natürlich auch gespannt, ob Natsuo Hina seine Liebe doch gesteht und die beiden ein Paar werden könnten. Das Studio Diomedea ist mir bisher nicht bekannt, aber der Trailer sah vielversprechend aus, weshalb ich sehr gespannt bin, wie sich der Anime entwickelt. ---- center|350px|thumb|Wem zu kalt ist hilft nur eins: Anime-Bingen auf der Couch! Große Studio-Namen, vielversprechende Manga-Adaptionen und spannende Newcomer - auch diese Anime-Vorschau dürfte hoffentlich für jeden den richtigen Themenmix haben. Welche Serie klingt für euch am vielversprechendsten? Gibt es Highlights der Winter-Season die hier nicht gelistet wurden? Euch allen auf jeden Fall einen guten Start ins neue Jahr und viel Spaß bei den neuen Serien! Kategorie:RainA